Um principe em Forks
by Juru
Summary: Quando um príncipe entra em sua vida não tem como não se apaixonar. Alice esta pronta para viver seu conto de fadas e Jasper vai fazer disso uma realidade.
1. Chapter 1

Prefácio

Era uma vez um reino, não muito distante, mas em tempos de globalização nada é realmente distante. Andorra é o seu nome.

Como todo reino, Andorra possui um rei, Eleazar Pinat Hale. E uma rainha, Carmem Garcia Hale. O rei e a rainha tiveram dois filhos. O mais velho e sucessor ao trono Jasper Bartumeu Hale III, e a mais nova Rosalie Magdalena Hale.

Tudo ia muito bem na bela terra de Andorra, ate que uma divida necessita ser cobrada. O rei não vê alternativa, a não ser cumprir o acordo feito há muitos anos, mas resta saber se o príncipe vai concordar.

É nesse ponto que nossa historia começa.

* * *

N/A: Ola queridas

Aqui esta o prefacio da nova fic, espero que agrade o suficiente para que vocês deixem reviews me dizendo para continuar.

Vamos ter um Jasper real e irresistível, como sei que todas gostam, pelo menos eu sei que gosto.

Aproveitem e me digam o que acharam.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


	2. Conèixer Andorra i el seu príncep

Capitulo 1 – Conèixer Andorra i el seu príncep

* * *

Jasper andou apressadamente pelos corredores do palácio, ignorando os empregados que cruzava seu caminho. Estava furioso com a noticia que acabara de receber da mãe, e precisava colocar isso à limpo com o pai, imediatamente.

Parou na porta do escritório e encarou os dois guardas postados ali.

- Preciso de uma reunião com meu pai – Ele falou para os dois.

O guarda da esquerda bateu suavemente na porta atrás de si e os três esperaram por uma resposta.

- Entre – Uma voz abafada de homem foi ouvida depois de vários segundos.

Cada guarda abriu um lado da porta permitido que Jasper passasse.

- Que historia é essa de casamento? – Ele perguntou, ainda mais furioso, assim que entrou na sala.

Seu pai fez um sinal para que esperasse um instante e voltou a olhar para os dois homens sentados em sua frente.

- Muito bem, senhores, parece que tenho uma crise familiar para lidar – O rei falou sarcástico para os dois homens – Creio que podemos deixar o assunto de desenvolvimento econômico para depois.

Os dois homens sorriram e cumprimentaram Jasper antes de sair por uma porta lateral.

- Que historia é essa de casamento? – Ele perguntou para o pai, demonstrando a mesma irritação de antes.

- Jasper, não seja infantil – O rei respondeu jogando a mão como se tratasse de um assunto banal – Você sabia que teria de se casar, caso contrario não poderia assumir o trono em meu lugar.

- Você não esta deixando o trono – Ele trucou ainda irritado espalmando as mãos na mesa do pai.

- Mas vou deixar um dia – Ele respondeu apontando um dedo para o filho.

- Não vou me casar com a Maria – Jasper jurou antes de dar as costas ao pai.

- Essa decisão já foi tomada – Ele falou antes que a mão de Jasper tocasse a maçaneta da porta.

- Você não tem o direito de decidir uma coisa desse tipo por mim – Ele voltou para perto do pai, ainda mais irritado.

- Você vai perceber que como soberano, varias das decisões nem sempre são tomadas por você – Ele respondeu saindo de trás da mesa e parando na frente do filho – Decisões importantes.

- Essa decisão só cabe a mim – Ele retrucou encarando o pai.

- Essa decisão foi tomada quando você ainda era um bebê, dei minha palavra.

- Você vai ter que quebrar sua palavra – Jasper falou voltando a andar para a porta.

- A palavra de um rei é lei – O rei gritou para o filho antes que ele batesse a porta atrás de si.

Jasper andou de um lado a outro na grande sacada do seu quarto no palácio. Ainda estava irritado com a notícia e a discussão com o pai. Não importava o que dissesse ou suas obrigações como soberano em um país, não iria se casar com Maria.

- Jasper? – Rosalie entrou na sacada procurando pelo irmão.

Rosalie era uma jovem muito bonita e atraente, todos os homens no reino a desejavam, mas sua beleza era equiparável ao seu gênio difícil.

- Estava lhe procurando – Ela disse encostando-se à parede ao lado da porta por onde entrou.

- Encontrou – Ele respondeu rudemente, um comportamento oposto ao que tinha, mas estava irritado demais para ser cortes.

Rosalie olhou para o irmão com uma sobrancelha levanta, como se ele tivesse cometido a petulância do ano.

- Desculpa – Jasper pediu ao ver o olhar da irmã – Você soube?

- Mamãe acabou de me contar – Ela respondeu se aproximando do irmão – Meus pêsames.

- Rosalie, esse não é a hora para você ser você mesma – Ele falou olhando bravo para a irmã.

- Desculpa pela sinceridade, mas esse casamento vai ser seu funeral.

- Eu não vou me casar com a Maria – Ele afirmou categórico – Nem com mulher nenhuma que não seja escolhida por mim.

- E como pretende convencer o papai do contrario? – Ela perguntou o desafiando a tentar.

- Não sei ainda, mas vou pensar em alguma coisa – Jasper respondeu voltando para o seu quarto.

Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha quando a irmã soltou um gemido de dor.

- Se tiver que ir a mais uma festa cheia de gente chata, vou ter uma sincope – Ela falou baixo só para o irmão, por baixo de um falso sorriso.

- É o seu papel como parte da família real. – Ele respondeu depois de dar um rodopio com a irmã ao ritmo da musica.

- O seu é casar com a Maria, e não te vejo fazendo isso – Ela retrucou ainda sorrindo forçado.

Ao fim da musica Jasper fez uma reverência para os presentes que os aplaudia, e em seguida para a irmã como agradecimento pela dança. Rosalie sorriu graciosamente, mas não enganou o irmão que sabia o quando ela preferia se jogar do pico mais alto de Andorra, do que passar por mais um baile real.

- Já decidiu o que vai fazer? – Ela perguntou quando os dois andavam de braços dados no meio dos convidados.

- Ainda não, mas aceitei o convite do Peter para um final de semana na França – Ele mentiu pegando duas taças de champanhe do garçom que passava.

- Você esta mentindo para mim – Rosalie acusou o irmão pegando a taça que ele oferecia.

- Se você não quer ouvir mentiras, não faça perguntas – Ele falou depois de sorver todo o conteúdo da taça e piscar para a irmã.

- O que você esta aprontando? – Ela perguntou colocando as duas mãos na cintura.

- Eu não vou me casar com a Maria – Ele falou em tom de segredo e beijou a testa da irmã.

- Quando você volta? – Carmem perguntou para o filho enquanto supervisionava a empregada fazer suas malas.

- Não tenho certeza – Ele disse uma meia verdade para evitar mentir completamente para a mãe.

- Jorge vai com você – Ela falou como uma ordem, se referindo a um dos guarda costas real.

- Não, não vai – Jasper contestou – Eu estou indo para o vinhedo do Peter no sul da França, ele tem os seus próprios seguranças.

- Mesmo assim.

- Mãe, por favor.

Ela olhou para o filho, indecisa se deveria ceder ou não.

- Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar – Ele garantiu colocando as mãos nos seus ombros – Eu vou ficar bem. Te amo.

Ele abraçou a mãe firmemente, em um adeus silencioso.

- Eu também te amo – Ela sorriu e voltou a prestar atenção no serviço da empregada.

Jasper saiu do seu quarto e andou ate o final do corredor, onde ficava o da irmã.

Entrou depois de bater e a irmã dizer que podia.

- Estou quase saindo – Ele comunicou sentando na beira da sua cama.

- Não ligo – Rosalie respondeu sem virar da cadeira, ainda encarando a tela do computador – Você esta mentindo para mim.

- Rosalie, por favor – Jasper pediu massageando a ponte do nariz.

- Qual é o seu plano? – Ela perguntou seria, virando a cadeira e cruzando os braços em cima do peito.

- Ainda não tenho um – Jasper mentiu – Vou pensar em alguma coisa durante minha visita ao Peter.

- Você esta mentindo para mim – Ela o acusou novamente, virando para a tela do computador.

- Também te amo – Jasper falou antes de beijar o topo da cabeça da irmã.

Jasper olhou pela janela do carro e deu um adeus para o castelo.

Fugir não era da sua índole, mas tinha certeza que tudo que o pai precisava era de tempo para ver o quanto a ideia do casamento não tinha cabimento.

- Amèrica, aquí vaig.

* * *

N/A: Ola flores da minha vida.

Olha quem esta de volta.

A verdade é que não consigo viver sem vocês, não sou nada sem as minhas leitoras queridas. Então aquela despedida que tinha a promessa de ser para sempre o coração não agüentou.

Vamos ao que interessa.

Jasper e príncipe é a combinação perfeita, vocês não acham?

O nome do capitulo o a ultima frase estão em catalão, que a língua falada em Andorra. Conèixer Andorra i el seu príncep = Conhecer Andorra e seu príncipe. Amèrica, aquí vaig = America, aqui vou eu.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


End file.
